A Changing of Fate
by ThatNerdyChick16
Summary: We all know the story: An amnesiac tactican is found lying in a field by a Prince of Ylisse and they go on to save the world. Only, now there are two tacticians! A re-telling of FE:Awakening with 2x tacticians, plot twists, and some artisitic liberty here and there. Pairings: F!MU/Chrom :: M!MU/Lucina. Note: No incest! I've said this already but some of you don't read A/N's.
1. The Verge of History

**Hey guys! I've been telling myself I'd write one of these for the longest time now and I finally did it! Tis' be my first fanfic so do go easy on me review-wise! Hopefully you read the description because I'm not writing it again! ^.^**

 _"The Avatar is found lying in a field with no memory. After (s)he helps Chrom fend off a band of brigands, (s)he is welcomed into the Shepherds as a tactician."_  
 _—Opening Narration_

 ***Victoria POV***

Victoria could not see. Had she always been blind? Her head throbbed at every attempt she made to remember anything. Victoria could not recall a single thing about herself; not a name, birthday, favorite color, anything. It seemed the gods had doomed her to lay blind and confused in this field forever.

"Chrom, we have to do something..."

 _That was a voice. Another person._

 _Two people, since she's evidently talking to someone._

"What do you propose we do?"

"I... I dunno..."

As if they had been capable of doing so the entire time, Victoria's eyes opened. Her eyes scanned first the girl that was to her left. She was young, blonde, and carried a staff, which she kept clutched to her chest as if it was her most valued possession. A healer of some sort, Victoria reasoned, and then turned her eyes to the taller male to her right.

Victoria was immediately taken aback by how attractive the man was; his longer blue hair, pale skin, piercing azure eyes, strong jaw, muscular physique, and the commanding and confident way in which he carried himself indicated that he was someone of importance, a leader. Victoria was pulled from her thoughts when the blue eyes she had been admiring turned to meet her own.

"I see you're awake now." The man said, his voice a deep baritone. The blonde girl next to him gave a short gasp.

"Hey there!" The girl's voice a high soprano, further indication of her youth.

"There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." The man offered a hand and a small smile. "Give me your hand."

Without hesitation, Victoria grabbed the man's hand. For whatever reason, she was confident that she could trust this stranger. As she raised her hand, Victoria noticed the strange marking across the back of her hand.

 _Had that always been there?_ She wondered.

"You all right?" He hoisted her up as if she weighed nothing at all.

"Y-Yes... Thank you, Chrom." Where his voice had been confident and warm, her own was distant and nervous.

"Ah, then you know who I am?" This shocked Victoria, who had not even registered that she knew the man's name. _I can remember his name but not my own?! I don't even know this "Chrom"!_

"I... No? Maybe? You do seem familiar... Have we met before?" Victoria nervously twirled a piece of her hair between her fingers and kicked at the grass that she had been previously using as a bed.

Chrom's brow furrowed thoughtfully. "I don't believe so. What' s your name?"

Victoria racked her brain, searching for anything that could serve as a name. A memory lay just out of reach; the closer she got to it, the worse her headache became.

"My name is... Is-" A polite cough from behind her cut Victoria off.

"Milord, if I may interrupt," Victoria turned to see a tall man in great blue armor. "Whilst you and milady attended to this one here," The man nodded to herself. "I patrolled the outskirts of the forest and happened upon yet another suspicious person." The man stepped aside to reveal a white-haired man in a great purple and black coat. A coat that was identical to the one she wore. "He claims to be suffering from memory loss. When asked for his name, he apparently suffered great pain whilst attempting to recall the information."

"Thank you Frederick-"

"Chrom, do you think they're twins?!" Lissa asked in disbelief.

Chrom paused to look between Victoria and the other man before asking, "Do either of you recognize the other? You two are nearly identical, even down to the coats you are wearing."

Looking at the new man, Victoria's head throbbed violently as she searched her mind. Judging by the way his features contorted in pain, Victoria guessed he was suffering from the same amnesia she was.

"No, I don't." Victoria muttered after a moment.

"And I don't recognize her either, Chrom." The man shook his head slowly.

Chrom nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps someone back at camp will recognize you." He turned to face the stranger. "You also know my name? Can you try to recall your own?"

The stranger's eyes glazed over as he racked his brain for a moment. Finally, he shook himself and raised his eyes to meet Chrom's gaze.

"N-No... I'm getting closer to remembering, but my headache is making it hard to concentrate on anything right now."

Frederick snorted from where he stood next to Chrom. "You honestly expect us to believe you remember milord's name but not your own? Milord, I honestly hope that you are not actually considering helping these people?"

Chrom frowned at that. "Sir Frederick the Wary, while I appreciate your concern, I refuse to leave these people without proper aid. What kind of Shepherds would we be if we left two amnesiacs alone without at least attempting to help them?" Chrom shook his head. "They're coming with us, and that's final."

Frederick opened his mouth but seemed to think better of it and sighed instead. "Yes, milord."

Lissa squealed. "Alright! With that settled, I call walking next to the new guy! He's CUTE!"

 _Sometime Later..._

The group carried on down the path, intending to rest in a nearby town for continuing on for the capital. As her companions chatted and laughed, Victoria was left to her thoughts.

 _I will remember my name. I can feel the memory, it's just out of reach._

But, despite her best efforts, the memory still evaded her.

Growling in frustration, Victoria curled her hands into her hair.

 _Why can't I remember?_

 _Perhaps there's something around here that can jog my memory?_

Looking around, all Victoria could see were trees, rocks, and the occasional animal. Sighing dismalling to herself, Victoria had nearly given up when she happened to glance down at her hands.

 _What even is that mark anyways?_

Pulling her right hand closer to her face, the strange purple mark seemed to pulse as her eyes scanned it.

 _A brand, maybe? Defineitly not a birthmark. Maybe it's what's sapping my memory? Like some kind of parasite?_

Looking into the mark's six tiered eyeballs, Victoria's headache increased tenfold, yet she could not force herself to look away.

 ** _You are... Who are you, mortal?_** A voice deep within her head spoke.

 _ **You do not bear the taint. You are a pretender, an unworthy fool. Naga's meddling does not fool me, child. You will not remember this.**_

Victoria shook herself, had she been daydreaming? Looking around, she saw that she had fallen a ways behind the others. Her headache had faded, and at last she could reach out at the memory that had evaded her.

 _Victoria, my name is Victoria._

 ***Robin POV***

There was smoke and flame everywhere. Robin could scarcely see in front of himself and kept pausing every few paces. As a result, Lissa, who was practically breathing down his neck, kept ramming her head into his back and bonking his head with her staff.

 _Maybe a few more bonks and I'll remember who I am. Robin thought to himself. Why couldn't I just remember out of the blue like Victoria did earlier? We may be similar but she obviously has better luck than I. Who knows? Maybe my name is Victoria too? Gods, if that's the case, I hope I never remember._

"You think that Garrick guy is up ahead?" Lissa's voice pulled Robin from his thoughts. "That jerk needs to pay for what he did to this place."

Robin turned back to look at her. "You said it. He shouldn't be too far now. At least, I hope we're heading in the right direction. This smoke makes it damn near impossible to see."

Lissa nodded. "I hate fire. That's why I'm using you as a shield!"

Robin turned away so she wouldn't see him roll his eyes.

 ***Victoria POV***

Victoria's thunderbolt curled through the air and struck her target's chest, where it melted armor and charred flesh. The barbarian cried out as the electricity racked his body, shutting down major organs and paralyzing him momentarily. He stood convulsing for what seemed like an eternity before Falchion came down to crush the man's chest. Chrom drew his sword from the man's smoking body and turned to face her.

"Good work. You're good with magic for someone who just remember her name thirty minutes ago." He offered a lopsided smile. "But next time, please try to aim only at the enemy. I barely dodged that thunderbolt."

Victoria snorted. "Your fault for getting in way, doofus... Do you think that Frederick has finished evacuating the townspeople?

Chrom's brow furrowed momentarily, "Hard to say, he works fast so I'm willing to wager that he's done and is currently waiting at the shop for us."

Victoria nodded, "Well, we shouldn't keep him waiting then."

"Agreed, lead the way."

 ***Robin POV***

Garrick stood cackling over a pile of bodies, waving a bloody axe about as his cronies looted nearby houses for valuables. A particularly large barbarian stood to his right, clasping a screaming girl in one huge meaty paw, a great attleaxe held in the other.

"Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types!"" Garrick turned to the woman, wiping gore and guts on her cheek as he caressed her. "Ain't that right, lassie?"

The woman recoiled as he touched her, her pretty features contorting into a look of fear and utter hopelessness. "S-Stay away from me! Please! Someone, anyone! Help!"

Robin snarled angrily from his hiding spot behind the bridge. "Damnit Chrom, where are you?!" He turned away from the sobbing woman, unable to bear the sight any longer. To his immediate left, Lissa was curled into a small ball, the woman's screams clearly affecting her as well.

Robin looked to the small shop immediately behind Garrick, the location chosen to be Chrom and Victoria's hiding place. From there, they would signal Robin that they were ready to begin the ambush. The plan was for Robin to handle the large barbarian while the others dealt with Garrick. Only, they were taking longer than expected and the woman's screams were becoming increasingly unbearable the longer Robin listened to them. He glanced to the shop window again; Chrom's cape had appeared, they were ready.

Nudging Lissa, who sat up with a dazed look in her eyes, he nodded to the window. Immediately, determination replaced the shock in her verdant irises. "Let's do this." She muttered.

Moving from the side of the bridge, Robin walked confidently across it, not fearing an attack from Garrick's henchmen;Chrom and Victoria had already taken care of them. Lissa quickly fell into step behind him, clutching her staff nervously as they approached the bandit lord. The large barbarian next to Garrick immediately noticed him and nudged his employer. Garrick caught sight of Robin and gave a surprised grunt before raising his axe. "Here sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!" He cackled madly, spitting everywhere. "Albose, throw that wench with the rest of her family and bring me his head!"

Robin clenched his teeth as 'Albose' tossed the girl into the pile of bodies at Garrick's feet.

"Face me, you bastard!" Drawing his sword, Robin charged the vile man.

 ***Victoria POV***

"They are brave, I will give them that," Frederick nodded approvingly. "but I shall still advise caution in trusting them, milord."

 _Gods, he talks about me like I'm not even here._ Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes, of course Frederick." Chrom murmured distractedly. "He is rather good with a blade."

Victoria turned to watch the fight, her fellow amnesiac darting in and out of Albose's reach while dodging projectiles being thrown by Garrick. She was pleased to see that Albose was bleeding profusely from multiple stab wounds while their ally had barely been scratched.

Rolling away from a particularly powerful battleaxe swing, the white-haired man spun quickly and stabbed his blade into Albose's heel before ducking back out again. The barbarian let out a ear-splitting roar as he spun his battleaxe about and charged directly at their ally. The man quickly spun out of the way, barely missing the edge of the blood-drenched blade. Moving with a large burst of speed, the white-haired man met Albose as he turned around and dragged his blade across the barbarian's huge chest, spilling blood and gore across the town pavilion. The giant man let out a final roar before sinking onto his knees and muttered something to their ally before falling to the ground, dead.

Garrick made a choking noise from where he stood atop the mound of pillaged loot. Looking around frantically for something to hurl at their tactician but unable to find anything usable, Garrick swore and jumped from the mound before charging towards the tactician.

Turning to see that the bandit lord was nearly on top of himself, their friend had no time to dodge the incoming blow to his chest. The axe tore his coat and pierced the unprotected flesh underneath. Stepping back, the white-haired man attempted to draw his sword, but was horrified to see that it lay discarded a few feet away. Distracted momentarily, Garrick took the opportunity and drove his elbow into the tacticians forehead before driving the long hilt of his axe down on top of their ally's shoulder. Victoria watched in horror as the white-haired man sunk onto his knees, his eyes dazed from pain.

Growling angrily, Chrom tore out from the shop, drawing Falchion and he raced towards the insane bandit lord. "Coward!"

Garrick did not turn, paying no heed to the voice behind him. Again, taking the axe, he drove the flat head into their ally's forehead with as much force as he could muster. The tactician fell back from the blow, landing spread-eagled on the town pavilion.

Garrick then turned, pausing momentarily as he saw Chrom before brandishing his axe. "Ah, hello Princey, come to play with me?"

 _Princey?_ Victoria wondered before shaking herself. _Nevermind that!_

Victoria ran from the shop, flipping through her tome as she did. "Thunder!" She screamed watching as it struck Garrick across his side, spreading along his body and dropping him to the ground. Chrom, not missing a beat, arched Falchion over his head and stabbed down into the center of Garrick's back.

The fight over, Victoria sprinted to wear Lissa sat with their tactician. He had been knocked unconscious by he injured he'd recieved. Lissa frantically murmurred incantations as she bandaged his bloody chest.

"Lissa! How does he look?" Chrom called as jogged over, coming to stand beside them.

She shook her head. "He's not waking up. His shoulder was dislocated but I've fixed that. His head is going to be bruised, and his chest is still bleeding but barely. I'm not sure on what else to do." Lissa murmured.

Chrom nodded. "He'll be fine, don't worry yourself about it. You're doing great, Lissa."

"Yes, but-"

Her reply was cut short when they heard a short gasp of breath. Looking down, bright brown eyes started up at them.

His voice was weak when he spoke. "...Heh heh... Hi guys. How'd I do?"

Chrom chuckled warmly as he patted Robin's shoulder, "You're crazy, you know? That was some plan you had, but do try not almost dying next time, alright?"

Robin laughed weakly, "What are you on about? This all went according to plan. That oaf bludgeoning me might've kickstarted my memory; I think I might've remembered my name, Robin. "

Victoria laughed, "It's about time! I've known my name for hours!"

Chrom shook his head, laughing, "Well, Robin, it's nice to meet you."

Frederick coughed politely, "While this is very touching, I do believe the we had best be on our way. The capital is still a long way off, milord."

Chrom nodded, "Very well," He agreed. "Only, how will we move Robin?"

"Sir Robin may ride on my horse until he has sufficiently recovered." Frederick said with a small smile.

Lissa clapped happily, "Awwwwww Freddie-Bear, you do have a heart!"

As the group made their way out of the town, Victoria hung towards the back, lost in thought.

 _I've only known these people a day, and yet I can feel us becoming close. Is this what friendship feels like? Did I have friends like this before-_

"Victoria?" A voice pulled her from her thoughts. "May I walk with you?" It was Robin, currently sitting atop Frederick's horse.

She smiled. "Of course! You fought great today, and that plan was great!"

"Hah, not really. I liked yours better. A charge was much more heroic, and I probably wouldn't have ended up with a bludgeoned head."

"You also wouldn't have remembered your name." She reminded him.

"Good point." He nodded."I was thinking today, how odd it is that both you and I are so similar, yet we're complete strangers to each other."

"I don't know about you, but I also feel like a stranger to myself."

Robin chuckled bitterly, "Tell me about it. I just realized my hair is white. I feel like my own hair color is something I should be familiar with."

Victoria laughed quietly, "Despite everything, I think we're going to be okay. Chrom and them, I think we'll be good if we stick with them."

"Agreed," Robin nodded. "He seems to think we'll fit in well with the Shepherds. Apparently they're in need of a good tactician. I imagine you and I will fit that role nicely."

Victoria snorted, "Well, _I'll_ fit that role nicely. _You'd_ be lucky to be my assistant."

"Oh _really_?" Robin asked with an exagerated roll of his eyes. "Because I'm pretty sure Chrom liked _my_ plan better. You're going to have to step up your game if you want to compete with me."

"Pfft, _whatever_. My tactics are going to blow yours out of the water."

"Oh _sure_ they will. I'll have you kno-"

"Robin! Victoria!" Chrom yelled. "Keep up!" Looking ahead, Victoria could see they had fallen a considerable distance behind.

"Race you!" Robin smirked down at her before spurring the horse forwards.

"That's not ever fair and you know it!" She yelled after him.

Giggling despite herself, Victoria smiled brightly at the group ahead of her.

 _Yes, we're going to be fine_.

 **Well, that's it for Chapter 1! Next chapter, we'll meet the Shepherds, more competition between our tacticians, and probably a plot-twist.**

 **Again, this is my first fanfic so please be gentle when reviewing, also, please review! Let me know how you feel about it, and what I can do to improve! I'm still out for summer break so I can promise frequent updates. ;)**

 **Also here is a list of planned pairings for the story, don't read if you don't wanna know! (Note: these are subject to change!)**

 **Still reading? Ok!**

 **Chrom/Victoria**

 **Robin/Lucina**

 **Sumia/Frederick**

 **Panne/Lon'qu**

 **Stahl/Cordelia**

 **Tharja/Gaius**

 **Sully/Virion**

 **Kellam/Olivia**

 **Miriel/Vaike**

 **Maribelle/Henry**

 **Libra/Cherche**

 **Donnel/Nowi**

 **Lissa/Ricken**

 **Gregor/Villager Lady that Nobody Likes (JK but poor Gregor #foreveralone)**

 **Morgan/Inigo**

 **Marc/Severa**

 **Owain/Noire**

 **Yarne/Kjelle**

 **Brady/Nah**

 **Cynthia/Gerome**

 **Laurent/Knowledge**

 **Hopefully that's everyone, if not, Oh well!**

 **Again, please review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Long Road North

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! It's almost nerve wracking posting a story for everyone to see, and reading your reviews inspired me to keep writing. That being said, I have gone through and edited the first chapter so you may want to go through and see the minor changes I made. Also, I'd like to answer a few questions you guys asked. (Don't worry, I won't be spoiling anything)**

 **Yes, both Morgans will be in this story. How? You'll just have to find out. I will go ahead and tell you that Male Morgan will be named Marc, simply because having two blue-haired children named Morgan running around would be much too complicated.**

 **Don't worry your pretty little heads, this story is completely incest-free. Robin will not be hooking up with his niece, as he and Victoria are not related in the slightest. Why are they so similar physically? You'll find out in time. As for alternate dimensions, that's certainly a possibility at this point but you'll just have to wait and see for yourself.**

 **If you have a certain pairing you'd like to see, please tell me! I can't promise everyone will get what they want but I will certainly try. For plot reasons, some pairings are set, (Robin/Lucina, Chrom/Victoria, being the two obvious ones) Other than that, there aren't that many other set couples for the story. Well, except Laurent. He's happy with Knowledge and will stay that way.**

 **Lastly, for any wondering what our tacticians look like...**

 **Our handsome hero is Build 01, Face 04, Hair 01, Hair Color 01, and lastly, Voice Male 1.**

 **Our beautiful heroine is Build 01, Face 04, Hair 01, Hair Color 01, and Voice Female 1.**

 **Again, thank you for everyone that reviewed/favorited/followed this story! Now, on with the show!**

* * *

 _"F-Father... No..." The girl murmured, blood pouring from her mouth and ears as he pulled the great sword from her chest._

 _ **"I am Grima, the sower of darkness and despair. Submit, or be destroyed in my wake!"**_

 _The girl struggled to take a breath, opening her mouth in defiance before collapsing to the floor, dead. Cackling madly, Grima turned to the woman who still held Falchion at the ready, ever-defiant, even in the face of death._

 _ **"You would defy me once more, descendant of Anri... Yes, I recognize your mark, tiny one. I have grown stronger since then. Foolish human, your sacrifice shall be in vain."**_

 _"You waste your breath! I have come to fight, not talk! I was foolish to trust you, to-" She cut herself off, seemingly thinking better of whatever she was going to say. "I should have ended you long ago!"_

 ** _"You cannot slay what will never die, arrogant mortal. For as long as hate lurks within the hearts of man, I will continue to return, not even your God's precious shield can stop me!"_**

 _"YAAAAHHHHHH!" The woman charged Grima, who easily sidestepped the attack._

 ** _"Naga will not save you, fool! The darkness in your heart will sustain me long after you have gone! Prepare to die!"_**

* * *

Robin sat up in his cot, breathing as if he had just ran a marathon. "Just a dream..." He whispered.

Attempting to fall back asleep, Robin knew within minutes of laying back down that sleep would not find him again tonight.

Sitting up with a sigh, "I need some fresh air." He muttered.

Donning his coat, Robin set off outside into the cool night air.

* * *

 _"Mother, Lucy won't come play with me!" The boy ran to her, tears welling in his eyes._

 _She sighed. "Marc, your sister is older now. She has responsibilities that require her attention at all times."_

 _"When will I have respon... resoponsib... responsibilities?"_

 _"You have some already, don't you know? Like being a great prince for your people, or a great son for your father and I."_

 _"I mean real responsibilities, mother! Lucy gets to go to meetings with father and even trains soldiers with Sir Frederick. I don't get to do anything." The boy crossed his arms, his lips forming a pout._

 _"You are still so young, Marc. There will time for that later," She leaned closer to him and kissed his forehead, "And I'll tell you a secret: Those meetings are sooooo boring."_

 _The boy giggled, "Really?"_

 _She nodded, a smile gracing her lips, "Really. Now come, Aunt Sully's horse has just birthed a foal. She's willing to show you how to ride if you will promise to care for it."_

 _The look of pure excitement on her son's face made her smile grow even larger, "Oh thank you, mother! Come, I'll race you there!"_

* * *

Victoria sat up in her cot. _What a strange dream._ She thought. _It felt so... familiar. Aunt Sully? Marc? Strange..._

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Victoria stood and dawned her coat. She pulled back the flap of her tent and was pleased to see that the moon was still set high in the sky. _Still a few hours until sunrise. A perfect opportunity to go for a walk and think this over._

* * *

 ***Robin POV***

"Robin? Funny meeting you out here."

Robin did not turn to face the voice; he already knew who it was. "Morning, Victoria." He spoke quietly. "Just out enjoying the weather."

Victoria snorted. "Yeah right, you hate cold weather. You've complained about the snow since we started moving north."

She came to rest on the frost-bitten log that he was currently sitting on. "What's up?"

Robin sighed. "I don't want to worry you, it's fine, really. Just a silly dream is all."

"You had a strange dream, too?"

He turned to face Victoria. "I wouldn't call it strange, it was more terrifying than anything else, really." Robin shook his head tiredly.

"Don't want to talk about it?"

"It's not that, I just... I barely understand what happened. I need to figure that out first before I can talk to anyone about it." Robin shrugged. "But you'll be the first to hear about it when I do, promise. Now, what was your dream about?"

Victoria's brow furrowed thoughtfully, "I can't make much sense of it, honestly. There was a boy named Marc, and he kept calling me Mother. He was going on about another girl named Lucy, who was apparently his sister..." She trailed off. "He was talking about Frederick, and Sully, and a father... I just don't know what to think."

Robin stared at her for a moment before speaking, "That is odd. Perhaps they were your children, before you lost your memory? Or maybe they're just products of your dream. You said the boy mentioned Frederick and Sully? He couldn't possibly know our friends, could he?"

Victoria shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Now I can't stop worrying over my past... Did I have children before I lost my memory? A husband? Or is this a silly dream with no meaning at all? Will I ever know for sure? How can I live my life while knowing that there are possibly two or more children searching for their lost mother?"

Robin's response came a moment later. "The way I see it, we could sit around and worry about our forgotten history for the rest of our lives. We'd miss out on so much because we were stuck in the past. The cold, hard truth of this mess is that our memory probably won't come back, at least not fully. I've made a promise to myself that I'll live in the here-and-now, and that I'll take my life one day at a time. If something from my past happens to come up one day, well, then I'll take care of it, but I won't waste time worrying about it now."

Victoria sat in silence for a moment, reflecting on what Robin had said. Finally, she sighed, "You know what? You're right. I'd like to hope that I'll remember everything... but maybe I shouldn't worry about it so much. It's not like I can really do anything to make myself remember anyways." She smiled. "Thank you, Robin."

Robin offered a small smile in return, "No problem, us amnesiacs have to stick together, right?" He glanced at the lightening sky. "Anyways, let's get going, sunrise shouldn't be too far off now, and I'm freezing."

Victoria giggled, "As am I. Let's head to my tent; there's a new formation I've been working on that I've been dying to show you."

* * *

 ***Victoria POV***

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ah, V-Victoria! I'm so terribly sorry! I mistook this for the men's bathing tent!"

 _"GET OUT!"_

"Y-Yes of course, again, I'm so sorry."

Victoria stood, dripping wet, having just gotten out of the bath. She was fuming, angrily throwing her towel onto the ground. _The idiot. What kind of sick pervert barges into the women's bath tent without knocking first?!_

Deep down, she knew it had been an accident. Chrom would never invade her privacy like that, at least, she _hoped_ he wouldn't. Quickly throwing on her clothes, Victoria stepped out of the tent, almost running into Chrom who was standing nervously next to the door.

"Victoria! I am _so_ sorry. I never meant to-"

"Save it." She snarled. "It's not like you think of me as a lady anyways."

"Hey, that isn't fair, you know that's not what I meant-"

"There aren't many ways to interpret what you said, Chrom. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to take ' _I don't think of you as a lady, at all._ ' as anything but an insult. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have training with Frederick soon."

"O-Okay... Will I see you at lunch, then?" He gave her the saddest puppy-dog expression Victoria had ever seen. Immediately she felt her anger lessen the slightest bit.

She sighed. "Yes, you will. Goodbye, Chrom."

* * *

 ***Robin POV***

 _Weaponry:_

 _Two hundred iron swords, one hundred and ten iron axes. ***Moldy hilts, need to purchase more.** Nintey Ylissean shields, seventy-five iron bows. ***Some in need of new bowstrings.** Eighty-seven iron lances, fifty crates of Vulnerary. ***Can never have too much, need to pick up a couple more crates.** Thirty-five healing staves, sixty Thunder tomes, fifty Fire tomes, and thirty-three Wind tomes._

 _Armor:_

 _One hundred sets of heavy chainmail. ***Missing two pairs of greaves.** Seventy-five sets of leather-based medium armor. ***Ylissean emblem is cracked on a few sets. Have Frederick look at later.** Fifty sets of cloth-based robes. Three hundred standard-issue helmets. ***Why do we have so many?** Sixty-seven sets of horse armor in various sizes. ***Will need Sumia to get measurements for fittings.** Fifty sets of Pegasus armor, also in various sizes. ***Again, will need Sumia's help.**_

Robin quickly glanced over his list, double-checking and triple-checking that he had counted correctly. _Who would have thought that outfitting an army would be this exhausting?_ Robin thought to himself. _Suppose someone has to do it..._

Turning from the now-organized piles of equipment, Robin walked quickly towards the mess tent, eager to see what was for lunch.

It had been nearly a month since Robin and Victoria had been found in that field. Since then, they had journeyed to the capital and had met Chrom and Lissa's older sister, Exalt Emmeryn. A kind and gentle soul, she had sadly informed them of the hostility displayed by Ylisse's neighbors to the west, Plegia. After explaining to Robin and Victoria the rocky history between the two nations, Emmeryn tasked her brother with journeying to Ferox, another neighbor of Ylisse that was located to the north, in the hopes that the Khans would lend them aid. They had departed immediately afterwards, planning to rendezvous with the Shepherds and begin the long journey to Regna Ferox.

Only, shortly after leaving the capital, their small group had been attacked by a mysterious, and dangerous, new foe. Called "Risen", these seemingly undead monsters wielded swords and shields as if they were still alive. Capable of performing acts of inhuman strength, these creatures were easily twice as deadly as any bandit Robin had faced. They had nearly lost Lissa to them, it was thanks only to the intervention of a stranger named "Marth" that she had survived. According to Chrom, the man apparently came from the same portal as the Risen had; if that were true, Robin didn't think this stranger was someone to be trusted. The man had disappeared as quickly as he had came; offering no explanation as to why he could not stay or how he knew so much. The Shepherds, who were camped nearby, met their party shortly after the fight, and after a brief introduction, Chrom named Victoria and Robin tacticians for the Shepherds.

The Shepherds had immediately taken a liking to their latest members, playing poker and drinking with the two amnesiacs as if they had known them their entire lives. Robin could, literally, not remember a time before that he had felt so accepted. The Shepherds truly were a huge, dysfunctional family.

Stepping into the mess tent, Robin immediately knew by the smell that Sully had been cooking. _I've been here only a month now and I already know to avoid Sully's cooking like the plague._ Robin thought while forcing down the urge to vomit. It seemed everyone else in the tent, except Sully, felt similarly about her culinary skills. Virion, ever eager to impress the woman of his dreams, was currently forcing down spoonfuls of an unidentifiable grayish goop. Next to him, Stahl was looking forlornly at his own bowl, unable to eat it, despite probably being unbearably hungry as usual.

Robin quickly grabbed a bowl and sat down in front of the two, "Hey guys," He greeted. "Remind me to never put Sully down for cooking duty again."

"Can do," Stahl said sadly, poking his goop with a spoon. "Seeing food like this... _It's depressing_."

"I've no idea what you two are talking about! My love's talents know no bounds! Her cooking is-" Robin looked up when his friend paused, struggling to not burst out laughing as Virion's usually pale complexion changed to a deep green, clashing terribly with his light blue hair. "E-Excuse me, gentlemen, I fear I am feeling a b-bit under the weather. Farewell."

Virion tore from the tent, taking his now empty bowl with him. Victoria was left in his wake, looking confusedly after him. "What's with him?" She asked, sitting down where the bluenette had been only moments ago.

"Sully's cooking," Stahl said, pulling his eyes from the bowl. "Genius over here put her down for kitchen duty. Again."

The woman groaned. " _Again_? Damnit Robin, _please_ let me handle the duty roster, for gods' sake."

"Oh come on, it can't be _that_ bad." Robin muttered, struggling to pull a spoonful from the bowl. Finally managing to pull some away with a worrisome _squench_ , Robin hesitatied before placing the spoon in his mouth.

As the gray goo made contact with his mouth, revulsion spread through Robin's entire being. Coughing and spitting violently, he flung the spoon from his mouth. "Alright, alright. Note to self, Sully never gets within twenty feet of a stove."

Victoria nodded, "She should stick to riding horses. She's _much_ better at that."

"Oh, Victoria, I just remembered. Robin here wants you to learn how to ride. I could teach you, if you'd like?" Stahl turned to face Victoria eagerly.

She looked surprised. "M-Me? Ride a horse?" Stahl visibly deflated at that. "I mean, I'd love to, of course!" Victoria quickly amended. "I'm only wondering why Robin wants me to. Couldn't I just sit behind someone instead?"

"In the event that we need a quick escape during a battle, injured soldiers would need those seats. Everyone else would need to be able to ride a horse on their own. I'm not asking for you to make a permanent change, just to learn the basics. Walk, trot, canter, gallop, etcetera."

Victoria nodded, "That makes sense, very well Stahl. Just name a time and place and-"

"Greetings." Chrom's voice interrupted the three. "Is this seat taken?" The bluenette nodded to the seat next to Victoria.

The white-haired woman flushed red as their captain spoke, becoming incredibly fascinated with her lap. "Nope." Robin shook his head. "I finished taking inventory on the weapons and armor. I have a list for you-"

"I told you not to worry about that, remember?" Chrom said as he sat down, leaving a rather respectful distance between himself and Victoria.

 _Huh. Lovers' quarrel?_ Robin wondered amusedly.

"You work too hard, friend." Chrom said as he poked at his food.

Robin smirked, "Well I couldn't leave it up to you, it would have never gotten done; and Victoria has been busy coordinating training with Frederick. Besides, we've been holed up here for ages, I'm getting bored. Have we heard back from Regna Ferox yet?"

Chrom shook his head with a frown, "No, our messenger has yet to send anything back. We'll wait a few more days and then head for the Longfort. Plegia will not wait around while we play diplomat."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Victoria questioned. "The Khans may not think too kindly of us showing up unannounced at their doorstep."

"I don't see many more options," Chrom said, brows furrowed. "Plegia is growing braver and braver in their attacks by the day. More and more people lose their homes and lives the longer we wait here."

Robin nodded, "I agree with Chrom. We can worry about apologizing to the Khans later. Ylisse needs help now."

Victoria opened her mouth to argue but stopped as Stahl stood. "Well, looks like I need to get back to my post. Just tell me when you want those lessons, Victoria." He paused to nod respectfully at Chrom. "Captain."

The bluenette returned the nod before watching the cavalier go. Turning back to Victoria once more, he opened his mouth again, "Lessons?" He enquired.

She nodded, not meeting his eyes as she twirled a piece of white hair between her forefingers. "Yes, Stahl will be teaching me how to ride a horse."

Chrom's brow furrowed, "Why? And why Stahl? If you wish to ride, I could teach you, you know? All members of the royal family learn to ride-" Chrom cut himself off, flushing red. "I-I mean, if you want me to that is."

Victoria blushed as well, light pink coating her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry, but I've already told Stahl that I'd learn from him..." Robin was amused to hear the evident disappointment in her voice.

Chrom's shoulders sagged for a half-second before he sat up straight once more. "No worries, maybe we can go riding together sometime, then?"

Victoria nodded happily, "I'd love that."

Robin knew by the subtle change in Victoria's brown eyes that it was high time for him to go. Coughing politely to get their attention, he stood from his seat, "So sorry, lovebirds, but I have books to read and tactics to write. See you both at dinner?" He said with a wink, almost laughing aloud at Victoria's sudden resemblance to that of a tomato. Glancing at Chrom, Robin could see that his captain was not much better, coughing and spluttering everywhere in embarrassment.

Turning around so that his friends would not see his broad smile, Robin did not wait for a reply as he left the mess tent.

 _Ah, young love._

* * *

 ***Victoria POV***

"Here it is, the Longfort." Chrom said, gazing at the long wall ahead of their 'diplomacy party'." Victoria's eyes scanned the great wall, watching as it spanned on for as far as she could see in either direction. "It runs the length of the Ylissean-Ferox border, and is thought to be nearly impenetrable." He told her. Sure enough, Victoria could not see a single weakness; the stone too strong to go through, the ground too frozen to dig under, and the wall too tall to go over.

"Wow..." She murmured, looking to Robin, who was obviously thinking the same thing she was.

"Brrrrrrrr..." Lissa chattered, rubbing her arms frantically, trying to get warm. "I'm freeebing F-Freberick!"

Frederick turned to look at his charge, "Here, milady, stand beside my horse. She will shelter you from this frigid wind."

"Chrom, what do you propose we do? Our messenger never returned, so I'm assuming these "Khans" have no idea we're coming." Robin spoke, shaking snowflakes from his white hair.

"Feroxians are typically very wary of foreigners. Diplomacy isn't my strong suit, but I'll try my best." He turned to face their small party, raising his voice so that he could be heard over the howling wind. "Remember, everyone: Your actions here reflect back upon the entire Halidom." Turning back around, Chrom addressed his tacticians. "Robin, Victoria, I-"

"Halt! Who goes there?" A woman's voice from atop the wall caused them to pause and look up, "Not another step! I've archers ready to shoot you down where you stand!"

"Peace!" Chrom yelled. "In the name of the Halidom of Ylisse, I seek counsel with the Khans!"

"Hold, milady! We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest." Frederick explained.

Even over the wind, Victoria could hear the woman's disbelieving snort, " _My_ only interest is keeping _you_ out of Regna Ferox, brigand!"

"B-brigand? Now see here-" The look of absolute shock on Frederick's face would've been hilarious in any other circumstance.

"You think you are the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross our border? I have the authority to fell such imposters where they stand." Victoria heard the clanging of steel overhead. "I've heard quite enough from your "Prince"! Attack!

The Shepherds barely had enough time to register what had happened before javelins and arrows began raining down on top of them.

* * *

 **And that's that! This chapter was mostly filler so there should be more action next chapter, as in a fight scene, maybe another moment between a certain Prince of Ylisse and an amnesiac tactician, maybe another plot twist. Who knows?**

 **Currently, I'm jumping around a lot timewise, and that will stop as the story starts picking up in these next few chapters. I also promised you all a plot twist, and if you looked close enough, there were two hidden in the chapter.**

 **If you saw them, congratulations, you get a cookie! If not, don't worry about, all will be revealed to you in time. Hopefully you all enjoyed it, if so, tell me! If not, still tell me!**


	3. Once Upon a Feroxian Winter

**Hey Guys! :D Sorry that this chapter took a while, school started and let's just say I wasn't ready. At all.**

 **Anywho, I'd like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this story. We're up to 17 followers and I'm only on chapter 3 :O. You guys inspire me to write, even when I don't want to and/or have three hours of freaking AP US History homework.**

 **Updated pairing list at the bottom of the chapter, be sure to check it out.**

 **Again, be sure to review, yadda yadda yadda.**

* * *

 ***Robin POV***

"Then... Then your claims were t-true..." General Raimi conceded from where she kneeled before Chrom. "A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. Allow me and my men a moment to collect ourselves, and we shall escort you to the Castle."

Chrom nodded, clutching the wound at his side, "That would be much appreciated."

Raimi bowed her head respectfully before turning and marching into the Longfort's interior, its great doors slamming shut behind her. Victoria was immediately at Chrom's side, applying a healing salve on the wound Raimi had dealt to him. Chrom made a rather girlish squeak as the rancid green gel touched his skin before leaping out of Victoria's reach.

"I said I'm fine, Victoria! _Gods_ , it's only a scratch!"

"Your wound is going to get infected, you idiot! Stop being stubborn and let me help you _for once_!"

"Get _away_ from me, woman!"

Robin chuckled amusedly as he watched the spectacle, a knowing grin across his face. Looking around at the other Shepherds who were present, they were thinking the same thing he was.

"Gods, get a room you two!" Sully sneered, but not even she could stifle a smile.

Chrom paused momentarily, attempting to stutter out a rebuttal as a blush spread across his cheeks, "Y-you listen here-" He shrieked again, looking down at his side where a large green goop of salve now resided. Glaring down at his smirking tactician, he growled before storming away in the direction of the other Shepherds who were farther down the fort.

Robin laughed again, high-fiving the still-smirking Victoria as she walked past him. Around him, the other Shepherds chuckled before going back to dressing their own wounds. Turning towards the direction Chrom had just gone, Robin followed his commander, who would probably need help with coordinating their party's departure. That didn't bother Robin at all, who was eager to get out of this cold air.

* * *

The trek to Castle Ferox was a short but miserable one; his clothes soaked from snow, Robin could barely keep his teeth from chattering as Raimi escorted the party through the mountains. Pulling his sopping coat closer to himself, Robin trudged through the ice and snow, muttering various curses about the weather under his breath.

A hand on his shoulder roused Robin from personal pity-party; turning his head to look behind him, Robin was happy to see a familiar head of white hair.

"Hey 'Tori." Robin said with a lopsided smile, shaking snowflakes from his hair.

"Hey yourself." She returned the greeting, rolling her eyes at his use of her nickname. "Some fight back there, eh?"

"Hehe, yeah. It's a good thing Sumia jumped in when she did; your boyfriend would be a whole lot less attractive with a javelin through his head."

Victoria blushed immediately, "Chrom and I... That is to say... Our commander doesn't think of me as anything but a friend, I mean-"

Robin chuckled, shaking his head again. "You think what you want to, but I've seen the way he looks at you."

Victoria's eyes flashed, hope replacing the embarrassment that had been there only moments ago. "R-really?"

Robin smiled, nudging her shoulder with his, "Yep. Just ask anyone, Chrom's got it bad for you. You should talk to him about it."

And just like that, Victoria snapped back to reality, "Chrom and I are just friends, Robin. Nothing more." She said, shaking her head as if Robin has just suggested something as preposterous as Frederick riding into battle with a flowery dress on. "Now, there were some strategies I wanted to discuss-"

The group's sudden halt cut Victoria off. Looking around, Robin was caught off guard by the large stone castle that he had somehow failed to notice until now. As the great oaken doors swung open, the Shepherds were escorted into a large, simply decorated room.

 _More importantly,_ Robin thought to himself. _A very warm room._

The Shepherds were then taken to another, even larger room. This one was more extravagantly decorated than the last, featuring statues and a large throne, but it still held the same mounted animal trophies and simple paintings Robin had seen in the first room.

Raimi turned to face Chrom, "Allow me a moment to fetch the Khan, milord." She spoke before exiting through another door, her armor clunking and clanking as she went.

"The Khan is away?" Robin asked, confused, making his way to where Chrom stood.

The bluenette nodded. "Out training, I'd wager. The Khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics. Or rather, battle is their politics."

"A warrior ruler, eh? I can picture him now…" Robin chuckled to himself. "A giant of a man of unparalleled strength, his broad chest covered in hair, his face-"

"Oh please," A loud, feminine voice spoke from behind them, "Do go on!"

The entire party turned towards the woman. She was tall, easily as tall as Robin was, and had large muscles that rippled as she walked towards their group. Her wavy blonde hair complimented her Feroxian tan skin, which glistened with sweat, indicating that she in fact been training. She did not wear the garb of a royal, Robin noted. Her white and red armor was dirtied and beaten, and her hair was messy and untrimmed; the only clean part of her was her blade, which shown as if had never seen a battle. This 'Khan' clearly took pride in her sword.

Robin shook himself when the woman looked at him expectantly, "H-huh?!"

"You're the-?!" Chrom fought to keep the shock out of his voice, "Er, that is to say... The Khan, I presume?"

The woman smirked as if knowing what their captain was thinking. "One of them yes, and the first woman, might I add. I am the East-Khan, and my name is Flavia. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox." She said with a nod of respect.

"Thank you," Chrom returned the nod before continuing, "but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Is it true that bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border?"

"Yes, curse those Plegian dogs! We found documents proving that much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours."

"Damn them! I-Er... Forgive me, Your Grace. That was... indelicately put." Chrom immediatelty apologized, a light blush gracing his cheeks.

"Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech." Flavia laughed approvingly before continuing, "But down to business, I assume you have come to Ferox for more than a friendly chat and a fight with our border guards, yes? You need something... you need troops, don't you, Prince Chrom?" Flavia asked.

Chrom nodded. "That's right. We seek to protect both Ylisse and Regna Ferox from the Plegians. Any soldiers you could spare would be-."

"...I lack the authority to provide the aid you seek." Flavia spoke, disappointed.

Chrom's brow furrowed, "Forgive me, but I don't understand. Aren't you the Khan?"

"As I said before, I am one of the Khans. In Ferox, the Khans of the east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. The West-Khan, Basilio, won the last tournament, you see, and so-"

Chrom interrupted her, " So we are to receive no aid at all?"

Flavia's eyes flashed, "Not if you always give up so easily! The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of champions. Should you and your Shepherds fight in my name, and win, Ferox's might will be yours."

Chrom's eyes shown with confusion, his brow furrowing further, "Us? I had assumed Ylisseans had no place in Feroxian tradition."

Flavia snorted, "On the contrary, the Khans themselves don't actually fight in these tournaments. Instead, we choose champions to fight in our stead. It was agreed that comrades nor kin would fight, as these tournaments can be deadly. Instead, we recruit outsiders to fight under our banner, although I've never heard of foreign royalty fighting for a Khan, hah!" The Khan trailed off for a moment before continuing, "Regardless, the choice is yours, Prince Chrom."

Chrom shook his head determinedly, "There is no choice, East-Khan. My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel."

"Ha ha!" Flavia laughed, slapping Chrom on the back, "Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom! I do hope you survive the tournament! Come, I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held. We've another week before it begins but you can start training if you wish! But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan. You must be ready for him!"

Chrom nodded, " _Trust me,_ we'll be ready."

* * *

 ***Victoria POV***

Victoria awoke with a moan, blearily pulling her numerous Feroxian blankets over her. Shivering slightly, she nestled back into her pillow, nearly falling back asleep when-

* **Knock Knock Knock** * The solid _thunks_ of her door roused Victoria from her slumber. Growling irritably, Victoria stomped to the door, her blankets still wrapped around her. Wrenching open her door, Victoria expected to see the stern face of Frederick, demanding she come help oversee training, again. Instead, she was face to face with her blue-haired captain, who was looking rather surprised at her current state. Her prepared insult dying away in her throat, Victoria coughed awkwardly and blushed slightly, tugging her blankets tighter.

"Er... Good morning, Chrom..." She trailed off, absently trying to fix her hair with one hand. Gods, I must look awful right now.

The bluenette shook himself, "Good morning, Victoria." He spoke, his voice sending little shivers down Victoria's spine. "I was wondering if you wanted to go get breakfast with me? But, I can see that you're," He cleared his throat, "busy at the moment, so I'll come back later-"

" _I'll be right out!_ " She yelled, slamming the door as she raced around her room, discarding her blankets and ripping off her pajamas. Throwing on the cleanest shirt she could find, in addition to a pair of trousers and her trademark black coat, Victoria frantically ripped a comb through her long white hair. Not even bothering to pull it back the way she normally did, Victoria slipped into her shoes and opened her door again to, thankfully, find Chrom still waiting.

"R-ready!" She breathed.

* * *

Sitting in the massive Feroxian dining hall, Victoria eagerly dug into her breakfast: a Feroxian deer sausage with snowberry oatmeal. On her right, Stahl was doing much of the same, belching out words between bites as he attempted to eat and explain his "training regimen", if it could be called that, to an unimpressed Sully.

"Shleeph _-munch-_ ishh _-munch munch-_ himportanth!"

"Right..." Sully rolled her eyes, turning away and starting up a conversation with Virion.

"Ignore her, bud!" Vaike spoke from across Stahl, "The Teach agrees with you! Sure you can be the best fighter in the history of ever, but if you're too dog-tired to hold your sword up, what good are you to anybody?! That's why the Teach always gets at least ten hours of beauty sleep, not that he needs anymore! _Right,_ Miriel?!" He nudged the irritated redhead with his elbow, "Har har har!" Vaike chortled, slamming his arms on the table.

Victoria rolled her eyes. _Men..._ She thought. In front of her, Miriel gave an irritated huff before slamming her fork down and storming away, her robes billowing out behind her. Vaike, still laughing at his own "joke", immediately stopped when the redhead stood and stomped off. Quickly grabbing both of their trays from the table, Vaike hurried after the mage.

Robin appeared from behind the hulking blonde, an amused smile on his face as he watched the man chase after Miriel.

"Morning everyone!" He spoke, nodding to the entire table. "I do believe you owe me twenty coppers, Stahl." Robin added smugly, setting his tray down.

" _Hah,_ as if! Miriel has clearly got the hots for Frederick!" Stahl said, sliding his first tray of breakfast away before starting on his second.

Robin rolled his eyes before digging into his own breakfast.

Victoria turned to her left to see that Chrom was still avidly conversing with Kellam and Frederick over gods-knows-what. Sighing, she stood and collected her tray, dumping it in the trash before heading for the arena.

 _Time to train._

* * *

The fireball obliterated the last training dummy, sending flaming bits of wood and straw everywhere. Looking out over her handiwork, Victoria nodded approvingly at the fifty-odd mannequins she had destroyed in a little under two minutes. Turning towards the other side of the arena, Victoria readied her tome for Round Two when she heard a noise from up in the stands. Pausing, she turned towards the noise to see a man rise from one of the chairs only to stand there, staring at her.

 _Him..._ Victoria thought. _Marth._

By some strange fate, the same man who had appeared from the portal and saved Lissa was also the man who would be fighting them in the coming tournament. Marth stood there for a moment, sizing her up, before turning and walking towards the exit. Dropping her tome, Victoria ran after him, through the arena floor exit and up the stairs into the main hallway.

Running down the hall and around the corner, Victoria almost bumped into the man's back. Marth drew up in surprise before turning to face her, " _What_ do you want?" He gruffly asked.

Panting heavily, Victoria drew herself up to her full height, still a few inches shorter than Marth, before answering, "I suppose I could ask _you_ the same thing. It's forbidden to watch the other Khan's champions fight, you know."

Marth stared at her a moment longer before turning and walking down the hall.

Growling, Victoria ran until she was in front of the bluenette, forcing him to stop again.

" _What_." He demanded again.

"I don't-" Victoria stopped when she saw that Marth was visibly shaking, clenching his hands at his sides. "H-hey, are you alright?" She asked, reaching out to touch the man's shoulder.

Marth flinched back as if she had struck him, "J-just stay _away_ from me!" He yelled, racing down the hallway.

This time, Victoria watched him go.

 _Strange._

* * *

 _"Again." The cold voice rang out through the empty room. "Faster this time, do not hesitate."_

 _Mire rose forth from his hands, reaching out before striking the dummy thirty feet away, parasitic blots of green slime appearing on it before exploding, obliterating the wooden figure._

 _The man nodded, his goatee wobbling slightly, "Better. Use your anger, my son. Do not be afraid."_

 _He cast the spell again and again. He cried out in anger, anger at his father, at his mother, at his god, at himself. Eventually, all the dummies had been destroyed._

 _The man looked out at their remains before turning to face him again, "We shall move to more complicated tomes tomorrow, my son. For now, go rest. We shall resume your tactical studies later."_

 _He nodded thankfully before bowing and walking quickly out into the hallway and to her room. Knocking quietly, the door opened almost immediately._

 _"Hello, my son." The white-haired woman spoke softly, looking at him lovingly._

 _"Momma." He sniffed, clutching at her sides as he hugged her, tears straining her clothes._

 _"Shhhhh..." She sighed, running her hands through his hair, "Soon, you will never touch another of those accursed tomes."_

 _"B-but... Father s-says-"_

 _"I know, I know." She murmured soothingly, "Come, you need rest."_

* * *

Robin sat up, dazedly rubbing sleep from his eyes. _Another dream..._ He thought. _That's the fourth this week..._ Robin shook himself before throwing off his covers, undressing as he prepared to start his day. _That can wait... For now, I have a tournament to win._

* * *

 **Welp, there's another chapter! :D**

 **Hopefully everyone enjoyed it, if you did, be sure to leave a review. If you didn't, please leave a review!**

 **Next chapter, we should see the tournament (that means I have to write a fight scene D:), some new characters, another plot twist (or two, or three...), and probably something else, idk yet. \\_O~O_/**

 **Also, here is an updated pairings list for anyone who wants to know!**

 **Chrom/Victoria**

 **Robin/Lucina**

 **Sumia/Frederick**

 **Panne/Gregor**

 **Stahl/Cordelia**

 **Tharja/Gaius**

 **Sully/Virion**

 **Henry/Olivia**

 **Miriel/Vaike**

 **Maribelle/Ricken**

 **Libra/Cherche**

 **Donnel/Nowi**

 **Lissa/Lon'qu**

 **Kellam/Whoever Remembers He Exists :D**

 **Morgan/Inigo**

 **Marc/Severa**

 **Owain/Noire**

 **Yarne/Kjelle**

 **Brady/Nah**

 **Cynthia/Gerome**

 **Laurent/Knowledge**


	4. The Tournament

**Well, here it is, I'm actually proud of myself for writing this as quickly as I did. I probably won't be able to write for a little while so I wanted to give all of you something before I sent my computer in to be fixed. Hopefully my fight scene isn't too awkward, as these aren't exactly my forte. I'd like to quickly say thank you to everyone who followed this story, we've gone from 14 to 27 in a period of 24 hours. You guys rock! :D**

* * *

 ***Victoria POV***

Chrom entered the arena first, the huge crowd that had gathered for the tournament roaring to life as the blunette stepped into the arena. Chrom's armor, freshly-polished, shown brightly under the bright lights of the torches; the ancient blade Falchion, also polished, was strapped firmly to the prince's side. Behind him, the six Shepherds that had been chosen to fight in the tournament followed their captain closely, squinting as their eyes met with the bright Feroxian torches inside the arena.

Victoria clutched her Elfire tomb closer to her chest, attempting to appear confident like the rest of their party. Putting up a, hopefully, believable front, Victoria was internally panicking, praying to Naga that her and her friends survived. Behind her, Vaike attempted to say something, but the roar of the crowd made it impossible to hear what he had said. Glancing quickly to her right, Victoria saw that Robin was also very nervous, clutching the hilt of his blade tightly, something he always did when he was tense or anxious.

The party, excluding Chrom, stopped halfway from the center of the arena and promptly spread out into their predecided formation. Chrom strode to the center, meeting the Khans and Marth to discuss the rules of the fight. Behind him, Marth's men stood tall and proud, their weapons already drawn and ready. Victoria gulped. _This is going to be tough_.

Victoria turned her eyes back towards the center, where she saw Chrom and Marth stiffy bow to one another before turning and walking back to their respective sides. The West-Khan, now to the far side of the arena, held one large brown hand up, effectively silencing the entire room without a single word.

"Hail, my countrymen! We have gathered once more in Arena Ferox to decide which Khan shall rule! I, the West-Khan, have chosen Marth to be my champion!" The crowd broke out into screams and cheers, deafening Victoria once again. "And from the east, Flavia has named Prince Chrom of Ylisse to fight as her champion!" Again the crowd broke into an ear-splitting applause.

"Now, I had prepared a long, drawn-out speech of our heritage and traditions, but Flavia told me to stuff it and to get on with fight! Champions, are your men ready?" Chrom nodded, drawing Falchion with the other Shepherds following suit behind him. From the other side, Victoria could barely make out Marth's nod as he also drew his blade.

"Then without further ado, the tournament starts... Now!"

Chaos erupted immediately.

The crowd roaring overhead, Victoria could not hear Robin's commands as the enemy rushed towards them. Stahl and Frederick reared their mounts and raced forwards, engaging the closest fighters. Behind her, Virion's arrows reigned down on the enemy, striking a myrmidon's shoulder and sending their sword flying. Flipping her tome open, Victoria launched a fireball and sent it spiraling into the man's chest. He collapsed, his light armor absorbing much of the blow but not saving the swordsman from the immense, searing pain that was fire. The crowd cheered in excitement, watching as a servant dragged the man from the arena floor.

Looking towards the center, Victoria watched as Marth and Chrom approached one another. The two spoke quietly for a moment before drawing their swords back and rushing one another.

 _Is he... Is that Falchion?!_ Victoria thought incredulously, eyes focused on the familiar-looking sword in Marth's hand. _That can't be... It's not possible, is it?_

A thunderbolt whizzing overhead shook Victoria from her thoughts. Shaking herself, she returned fire, peppering the side of the arena with flame. Striking the attacking mage across the shoulder, Victoria watched in horror as his robes caught fire, engulfing his body in flames. Screaming, the man swatted at his clothes, falling onto the ground in his panic. Another servant appeared, throwing a bucket of water onto the mage before dragging him away.

Victoria watched numbly before readying her tome again. _Two down, four to go._

* * *

 ***Robin POV***

Robin parried the axe, kicking his attacker in the chest as he did so. The warrior did not fall as Robin had hoped he would, instead backing away for a moment before charging again. Slicing downwards again, Robin had just enough time to block the incoming swing. Remaining on the defensive, Robin fell back, waiting for the warrior to rush him again.

Unsurprisingly, the man did just that moments later; giving a hoarse yell, the warrior raised his axe again and rushed the tactician. Robin raised his sword, parrying the attack before delivering a series of his own. The warrior blocked the first two, but left his right side exposed on the third, presenting the opening Robin had been patiently waiting for. His sword made contact with the man's side, sinking deep into his unarmored abdomen.

The man yelled out in shock, dropping his axe as he staggered away from Robin. Bright red blood pooled from the wound, pouring out onto the floor of the arena. The man seemed torn for a moment, debating whether he should continue to fight or not. Glancing once more at Robin, the man sighed, his shoulders slumping in exhaustion. Clutching his side, the warrior was escorted out of the arena by a nearby servant.

Wiping his sword clean, Robin watched as Frederick and Vaike worked together to take down one of the larger armored units towards the other side of the arena. Swinging his hammer high, Vaike swung into the knight's back, crushing the armor as if it were made of tissue paper. The man staggered forwards from the force of the blow, nearly dropping his lance. Frederick galloped forwards, barreling towards the knight with his own hammer drawn. Slashing downwards, Frederick slammed his weapon into the side of the man's helmet, denting it and easily rendering the man unconscious.

The crowd roared again at this, before refocusing their attention towards the center of the arena.

Robin turned as well, watching as Chrom struggled to maintain the upper hand over his opponent. Driving Falchion down, Marth quickly parried it only for Chrom to bring his blade down again. Not having enough time to prepare for the second swing, Marth barely dodged the attack, the blade nicking his side as he did. Falling back, the masked man attempted to regain his composure, only for Chrom to rush him with another swing of the Falchion.

Marth did not parry this time, instead rolling out of the way and behind Chrom. Raising his own "Falchion", Marth swung at Chrom's armored back. Slicing through the thick layer of steel, Marth's blade cut into the area above the bluenette's hips. Crying out, Chrom staggered away before shaking himself and charging Marth again.

Robin watched, clenching the hilt of his sword tightly. Feroxian tradition dictated that the two champions fight only each other, and that their fight was uninterrupted. Robin could only sit and watch as his friend struggled to continue.

Marth parried the swing, but just barely. It was evident that the fight was wearing on the two champions, both of which were drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.

The masked warrior parried another blow before swinging out at Chrom, leaving his left flank greatly exposed. Chrom blocked the attack before stepping back, sliding into a defensive stance. Marth followed, again swinging down and leaving his left side unprotected; Chrom smirked slightly. Ducking to the left, the bluenette dodged the incoming sword before thrusting his own out and into Marth's side.

Marth cried out, dropping to his knees as his blade clattered to the floor. Not missing a beat, Chrom raised his blade, pointing the tip at his foe. The crowd's volume reached an all time high, their screams vibrating the entire arena. Their voices died as Chrom spoke.

"Do you submit?"

Another Feroxian tradition. Should the defeated champion submit, his life will be spared; should he refuse, he will be executed in front of the entire audience.

Marth started up at Chrom for a moment, his expression unreadable due to the mask he wore. Finally, he spoke.

"...I do." He said stiffly.

The crowd broke out into applause yet again, chanting the name of their new ruler's champion.

* * *

 ***Victoria POV***

Chrom nearly collapsed into Victoria's arms when the arena doors swung shut. Lissa, already there with staff ready, was immediately at her brother's side, pulling the various parts of his chest piece away as she readied a bandage. Now free of his armor, Chrom sat on a pile of crates near their group while watching his sister uncork one of those godsforsaken healing salves.

"You really should be careful, big brother." Lissa tsked as she rubbed a large green glob on his back. "You're kinda important so dying isn't the best idea right now."

Chrom rolled his eyes, "Thanks, mother."

"You really should listen to her!" Victoria sniffed, glaring down at the bluenette. "At least she understands the vital role you play in all this. What if you had died? Who could replace you to bring the fight to Plegia, hm?"

Chrom groaned, though whether it was caused by pain or annoyance was unclear, "Oh, don't you start. If I were to die, the Shepherds would obviously continue fighting. You, Robin, and Frederick would take charge and carry on from where I left off."

Victoria's frustration increased further at his words. _Idiot!_ She thought spitefully.

"Right, because the army wouldn't be completely devastated after your death." Victoria snorted. "Just accept that you-"

"Well fought! You have my respect. And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs." Flavia's voice flooded the room.

Chrom looked surprised at the praise, turning from Victoria to face the approaching woman. "T-truly? Thank you East-Khan."

"I should thank you! It feels like ages since I've held full power. I must go to arrange the celebrations for tonight, and I expect to see all of you there!" Flavia gave a short nod to Chrom before turning and heading for the stairway that lead to the rest of the castle.

As soon as she had gone, a large figure stepped from the shadows, "Bah! Any excuse to throw a party and Flavia will jump on it." The West-Khan shook his head disdainfully. "But where are my manners! Prince Chrom, I am Basilio, the Khan you so rudely removed from power!" Basilio frowned, but his eyes twinkled with mirth. "I must say, you're good with a sword, boy. I could've sworn I'd picked the stronger man."

Chrom nodded, "Er, thank you Basilio. This Marth... What do you know of him?"

Basilio's nose scrunched up distastefully, "He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat. It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things! Baha! Anyway, he's gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended. Didn't even stop to dress his wounds or say goodbye..."

"Wow... So dark and mysterious..." Lissa sighed wistfully, clutching her staff to her chest.

Victoria rolled her eyes, _Wow indeed..._

Chrom turned to his sister, "You're joking, right? That man just tried to kill me, and you've got a crush on him?!"

Lissa huffed indignantly, "Of course not! I'm only kidding, big brother!"

Frederick coughed politely behind them, "Milord, milady? If you two have finished discussing this rather fascinating matter, I do believe we should all get some rest before the celebrations begin."

"Right as always Frederick." Chrom sighed. "Shepherds, move-"

Basilio held up a large brown hand, "Hold, boy. Before you go, I have a little present for you. " Stepping aside, the West-Kan revealed a tall, rather somber-looking myrmidon. "This is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly."

Lissa gasped, staring at the brunette with wide eyes, "Marth beat him? But he looks so big and strong..." The princess reached out to touch the man's hand with her own. "I'm Lissa-"

"Away, woman!" Lon'qu barked, a blush covering his cheeks instantly.

Lissa took a step back, a large pout replacing her smile, "Hey! Wh-what did I do?!"

Basilio laughed from beside the swordsman, "Ba ha ha! Don't pay him any mind, lass! Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge. Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the makings of a Khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause." The man said with a wink.

Chrom paused, staring the brunette up and down before turning back to the Khan, "You're certain about this?"

Basilio nodded, "Yes, yes."

"And Lon'qu? You have no objections?"

Lon'qu frowned, speaking coldly, "He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear."

"...All right then." Chrom stared at the man another moment before sighing, "Welcome aboard."

* * *

 ***Robin POV***

Robin stepped out onto the balcony, the noise of the party fading as he closed the door behind him. Walking to the railing, he tilted his head up so that he could see the stars, absently searching for constellations. While Robin had been enjoying the celebrations immensely, he had suddenly grown weary of the loud crowd and fatty foods. Robin, having no more constellations to find, turned his gaze to the deserted castle courtyard.

 _"Kren'ta..."_

Robin jumped at the sound of the voice, deep and quiet. Looking around, Robin was confused when he found no one. _Perhaps it was just my imagination?_

 _No, Kren'ta, you did not imagine it. The voice you hear speaks deep from within your being._

 _K-Kren'ta? Who are you?_

 _...You shall learn of my name in time, tiny one. For now, you will refrain from asking questions and will only listen._

When Robin did not answer, the voice continued.

 _Be wary of Marth, Kren'ta. He shall lead your army to ruin, should you let him_.

 _Marth? He has gone-_

 _Silence! Marth has gone for now, yes, but he will return! He will kill you at the first opportunity presented to him. You must be ready for him, you must kill him before he destroys your army from within._

Robin did not respond, too shocked to answer.

 _You will understand in time, Kren'ta. Be wary of these "Shepherds". Their flock is not as amicable as you might think..._

The voice faded from his head.

Robin cried out at the pain coursing through his arm. Looking down, Robin was horrified to see that the strange mark on his right hand seemed to be strangling him, with the skin around the brand having become swollen and turned a rather disgusting shade of purple. The color creeped up his forearm, discoloring his veins and shriveling his skin. Staggering back from the balcony, Robin dropped to his knees as he unsuccessfully attempted to call for help. The pain becoming unbearable, Robin retched, coughing up a mixture of blood and vile as he crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! Haha, not really, Robin's probably fine... Or is he?! Hopefully you all enjoyed that chapter; I hate writing fight scenes with every fibre of my being. Next time, we'll see a kidnapping, a coup, and probably some sexual tension ;3. Be sure to review!**


End file.
